


Toss a slime for your witcher

by Baria_Chan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Slime, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baria_Chan/pseuds/Baria_Chan
Summary: Geralt finds himself in an unknown dungeon, facing an enemy far worse than he could imagine...I am indulging don't mind me.
Kudos: 87





	Toss a slime for your witcher

The air felt thick, Geralt wasn't entirely sure what happened. Currently, from how sore his wrists and shoulders were, Geralt could tell he was chained to a wall. Opening his eyes he was surrounded only by darkness. A low growl erupted from his larynx, he could smell nothing but… peaches? That didn't make any sense. 

As his eyes adjusted, he could tell he was in a worn down cell. It rotted with time and wastes, it looked like some sort of liquid coated the walls. Geralt grimaced. The worst part of this all was he had no memory of being captured. 

Geralt picked up a sound, he couldn't quite describe it but it almost sounded like… Fuck. Of course it smelt like peaches. He was in a dungeon with a slime. Though he still wasn't sure who brought him here, or where here was. But at least he knew that here was with a slime. 

Slimes were elusive creatures, they were a delicious snack but that came with a price. They were highly fattening. It didn't help that slimes found the best home to be inside a warm stomach. Slimes weren't that sentient though, they merely moved around until they found someone to stuff. 

Geralt prayed he wouldn't be one of the ones found. 

He could smell it get closer, the intense, addicting, sweet smell of peaches. It resembled a hot summer's day, sitting out in the sun under a peach tree. You would pick one off the branch and take a bite. Geralt knew this was how the slime drew you in, since he felt himself salivate just at the thought. Dammit… 

That's when he saw it, the slime creep around the corner. Geralt sighed through his nose heavily. He supposed he could find a way to lose all the weight, but then again he would be lucky if he was able to move after this. 

Geralt pulled at his constraints, but they held no give.

"Fuck." He uttered as the slime pounced. 

The peach slime forced its way past Geralts lips at top speed, he growled as he felt it push down his throat and into his stomach. The sensation was absolutely revolting. But the slime didn't relent even as Geralt kicked into them and got his foot stuck. 

The slime was thick and heavy, Geralt could feel his skin begin to stretch. His stomach filling rapidly with the slime. He felt himself… moan? Almost as though he enjoyed the feeling. 

Geralt panted and gurgled into the slime, his stomach pushed tightly against his ebony shirt and black pants. The belt began to dig into the taut flesh and Geralt wished he could adjust it. 

But the slime was unrelentless as it went on, Geralt hates the fact that this was a bigger slime, as he felt his stomach get fuller and fuller. As well as heavier. Geralt once again moaned. Despite his disdain for the current events, he could feel his body was aroused. 

Geralt gasped as a loud snap echoed through the halls. His belt and all but torn to bits, with his pants button following suit. Allowing his stuffed stomach to flop out. It distended in front of him at least a foot, and wobbled from the gelatinous mass within it. 

His stomach gurgled from its insides, it sloshed and grew as the slime put the last bits of itself in Geralts mouth. Who gasped and pantes when it finally finished. Each ehave of breath brought the witchers stomach up and down heavily. Geralt could feel it brush against his thighs as he struggled to breath.

His pale stomach spilled from his shirt, geralt knew that all of this would be going straight to his hips and thighs. He closed his eyes tight as he struggled to keep himself up against the wall and sank. Letting uis stomach sit in his lap. 

Geralt truly hoped he wouldn't see Jaskier for a long time after this.


End file.
